


For the King

by Irishviel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishviel/pseuds/Irishviel
Summary: Orion is still a young prince when he left his star to ran away from his father. On the way, he met an odd assassin, Erin who forced himself to join on Orion's journey.Join Prince Orion on his adventures around the stars
Kudos: 10





	For the King

Prologue 

If there is a word to describe Lama’s situation right now, the best choice would be chaos. The council are divided into 2 factions since a few months ago, a faction of those who support the current king and the ones who rebelled against the current king and supports the crown prince. 

It’s not all that strange, considering the fact that Lama’s prosperity has declined since the reign of the current king. People from mid to lower class are the one who suffer the most. 

Prince Orion, the king’s sole heir is a young man who stand on his own ideals, 

_A king is someone who protects the people. If he can't do that, then he isn't a king. _

He decided to take action because what his father had done is the opposite of his ideals. He gathered a few nobles and commoners who are willing to side with him and created his own faction. He had planned to overthrow his father and take the throne. 

However, before Prince Orion finished his preparation, the King found out about his faction. The King attacked the Prince’s faction, whom haven’t prepared much for an attack. They are bewildered and forced to back away for the time being. 

“Prince Orion, please run away!” shouted a soldier as he prevented the enemy from reaching the Prince. 

Prince Orion was at the castle when his father decided to attack his father. He is in the middle of running away because of that. The silver-haired prince is not dumb nor naïve. A much as he wanted to stay there and help his own soldier, He knew very well the importance of his life in this matter.

He has to retreat now, or rather, ran away for the time being and form some plan that he could use to overthrow his father. If he were to die now, he won’t be able to help his people. He is the only one who could do this, as Lama’s sole heir.

He murmured his gratitude and apology to the soldier before turned his back and stormed away from the castle with a few luggage that he had prepared for cases like this.

_‘I can’t stay here. I need to run away to another star for now.’_

He decided to board on a ship that headed toward Bestia. He knew the prince there, it will be a good start. Of course, he had concealed his face with a fabric that covers a part of his face. It was the only disguise that he could manage in the situation.

Once he arrived in his room on the ship, he threw himself at the bed and fall asleep shortly after that. He needed a good rest before deciding what is his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time writing an Idolish7 fancfic so sorry for any mistakes or if the character are a bit OOC  
Please let me know what you think below and maybe give a few kudos too!


End file.
